Within the last hundred years there have been numerous attempts to develop collapsible crutches. For the most part, these crutches while collapsible require significant time and effort to reduce them in elongation. Some of these feature a telescoping tubular lower member wherein the inner section is retained as by a cross bolt and nut within a slightly wider outer section. For these it is necessary for the user to sit down in order to collapse the crutch for ready temporary storage as in a restaurant, theater or other public place. Once collapsed, when the event at which the user has been in attendance is over, again significant effort must be exerted to re-extend the telescoping leg to its desired position. Oftentimes it is next to impossible to relocate the exact length of the telescoping member in order to determine the desired elongation of the crutch.
There is a need therefore for a self-adjusting collapsible crutch. It is an object therefore of this invention to provide a self-adjusting collapsible crutch.
It is yet another object to provide a collapsible crutch that can be closed while the user is in either the standing or sitting position.
It is yet another object to provide a crutch that needs no tools for extension and reduction in elongation.
Still another object is to provide a lightweight easy to collapse crutch.
A still further object is to provide a collapsible crutch with an improved support handle.
This and other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the product possessing the features, properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention reference should be made to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.